beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightcrawler/Gallery
|-|Season One= Strategy X Strategy X 47 - Kurt's Arrival.png Strategy X 55 - Introductions.png Strategy X 56 - Hooded Kurt.png Strategy X 57 - Welcome.png Strategy X 59 - BeMoreCareful.png Strategy X 60 - Control.png Strategy X 61 - Nightcrawler.png Strategy X 69 - Woah.png Strategy X 70 - HowCanIBeHappy.png Strategy X 72 - ImNormal.png Strategy X 74 - ItsaDisguise.png Strategy X 75 - YouRule.png Strategy X 85 - Xavier with Cerebro.png Strategy X 86 - What is Cerebro.png Strategy X 87 - Xavier and Kurt.png Strategy X 93 - First Meeting.png Strategy X 94 - Showdown.png Strategy X 95 - Nightcrawler.png Strategy X 98 - Cocky.png Strategy X 101 - Nightcrawler and Toad.png Strategy X 103 - Fight.png Strategy X 104 - Welcome to the DR.png Strategy X 105 - Oh Crap.png Strategy X 107 - Nightcrawler dodges.png Strategy X 111 - Nightcrawler 2.png Strategy X 112 - You're An Angel.png Strategy X 114 - Are You A Demon.png Strategy X 119 - Pull the Plug.png Strategy X 124 - I Blow It Too.png Strategy X 133 - Blackbird.png Strategy X 134 - Cyclops and Nightcrawler.png Strategy X 135 - Cyclops and Nightcrawler 2.png Strategy X 136 - Cyclops and Nightcrawler 3.png Strategy X 137 - Nightcrawler.png The X-Impulse X Impulse 08 - Late Again.png X Impulse 09 - Kurt.png X Impulse 10 - Tardy.png X Impulse 11 - Darkholme and Wagner.png X Impulse 12 - Saved by Scott.png X Impulse 27 - Scott and Kurt.png X Impulse 29 - Scott and Kurt 2.png X Impulse 94 - Scott and Kurt 3.png X Impulse 101 - Scott and Kurt 4.png X Impulse 103 - My car!.png X Impulse 109 - Cyclops and Nightcrawler.png X Impulse 111 - Nightcrawler attacks.png X Impulse 112 - Angry Sabretooth.png X Impulse 115 - Cyclops, Nightcrawler and Wolverine.png X Impulse 116 - Don't fight my battles.png Rogue Recruit Rogue Recruit 32 - Demo.png Rogue Recruit 33 - Upside down Kurt.png Rogue Recruit 36 - Storm and Kurt.png Rogue Recruit 37 - Kitty and Kurt.png Rogue Recruit 38 - Kitty and Kurt 2.png Rogue Recruit 39 - Kurt.png Rogue Recruit 40 - Kitty and Kurt 3.png Rogue Recruit 41 - Kurt and Jean.png Rogue Recruit 42 - X-Men.png Rogue Recruit 43 - What's the mission.png Rogue Recruit 45 - Pilot.png Rogue Recruit 49 - Nightcrawler.png Rogue Recruit 50 - Jealous.png Rogue Recruit 51 - Showoff.png Rogue Recruit 52 - Fooling Around.png Rogue Recruit 59 - X-Men 2.png Rogue Recruit 67 - Looking for Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 74 - Wolverine and Nightcrawler.png Rogue Recruit 75 - Nightcrawler 2.png Rogue Recruit 76 - Hello.png Rogue Recruit 77 - Kurt and Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 78 - Kurt and Rogue 2.png Rogue Recruit 79 - Kurt and Rogue 3.png Rogue Recruit 81 - Freak.png Rogue Recruit 82 - Nightcrawler knocked out.png Rogue Recruit 88 - Nightcrawler and Shadowcat.png Rogue Recruit 89 - Nightcrawler and Shadowcat 2.png Rogue Recruit 104 - Wake Up.png Rogue Recruit 122 - Lost Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 124 - Shadowcat and Nightcrawler.png Mutant Crush Mutant Crush 75.png Mutant Crush 77.png Mutant Crush 84.png Mutant Crush 85.png Mutant Crush 90.png Mutant Crush 182.png Mutant Crush 185.png Mutant Crush 186.png Mutant Crush 189.png Mutant Crush 191.png Mutant Crush 192.png Mutant Crush 194.png Mutant Crush 196.png Mutant Crush 197.png Mutant Crush 198.png Mutant Crush 199.png Mutant Crush 200.png Mutant Crush 202.png Mutant Crush 207.png Mutant Crush 221.png Mutant Crush 223.png Mutant Crush 224.png Mutant Crush 225.png Mutant Crush 226.png Mutant Crush 227.png Mutant Crush 233.png Mutant Crush 234.png Mutant Crush 235.png Mutant Crush 236.png Mutant Crush 242.png Mutant Crush 258.png Mutant Crush 337.png Mutant Crush 340.png Mutant Crush 341.png Mutant Crush 342.png Mutant Crush 343.png Mutant Crush 346.png Speed and Spyke Speed & Spyke 148.png Speed & Spyke 151.png Speed & Spyke 152.png Speed & Spyke 155.png Speed & Spyke 156.png Speed & Spyke 160.png Speed & Spyke 161.png Speed & Spyke 162.png Speed & Spyke 163.png Speed & Spyke 184.png Speed & Spyke 185.png Speed & Spyke 193.png Speed & Spyke 202.png Speed & Spyke 286.png Speed & Spyke 287.png Speed & Spyke 288.png Speed & Spyke 295.png Speed & Spyke 302.png Speed & Spyke 303.png Speed & Spyke 304.png Middleverse Middleverse 02.png Middleverse 03.png Middleverse 07.png Middleverse 10.png Middleverse 11.png Middleverse 12.png Middleverse 13.png Middleverse 15.png Middleverse 17.png Middleverse 19.png Middleverse 20.png Middleverse 21.png Middleverse 23.png Middleverse 24.png Middleverse 25.png Middleverse 26.png Middleverse 27.png Middleverse 28.png Middleverse 30.png Middleverse 31.png Middleverse 32.png Middleverse 33.png Middleverse 39.png Middleverse 40.png Middleverse 41.png Middleverse 42.png Middleverse 43.png Middleverse 44.png Middleverse 45.png Middleverse 46.png Middleverse 47.png Middleverse 48.png Middleverse 49.png Middleverse 50.png Middleverse 51.png Middleverse 53.png Middleverse 55.png Middleverse 56.png Middleverse 57.png Middleverse 58.png Middleverse 61.png Middleverse 62.png Middleverse 63.png Middleverse 68.png Middleverse 69.png Middleverse 70.png Middleverse 71.png Middleverse 73.png Middleverse 77.png Middleverse 78.png Middleverse 80.png Middleverse 81.png Middleverse 82.png Middleverse 83.png Middleverse 84.png Middleverse 151.png Middleverse 153.png Middleverse 156.png Middleverse 157.png Middleverse 158.png Middleverse 159.png Middleverse 161.png Middleverse 162.png Middleverse 163.png Middleverse 164.png Middleverse 165.png Middleverse 166.png Middleverse 167.png Middleverse 171.png Middleverse 180.png Middleverse 181.png Middleverse 187.png Middleverse 188.png Middleverse 189.png Middleverse 190.png Middleverse 191.png Middleverse 194.png Middleverse 196.png Middleverse 198.png Middleverse 199.png Middleverse 200.png Middleverse 202.png Middleverse 203.png Middleverse 205.png Middleverse 206.png Middleverse 208.png Middleverse 226.png Middleverse 230.png Middleverse 233.png Middleverse 234.png Middleverse 241.png Middle verse.png Middleverse 242.png Middleverse 243.png Middleverse 244.png Middleverse 245.png Middleverse 246.png Middleverse 247.png Middleverse 255.png Middleverse 256.png Middleverse 257.png Middleverse 259.png Middleverse 264.png Middleverse 265.png Middleverse 266.png Middleverse 268.png Middleverse 269.png Middleverse 287.png Middleverse 288.png Middleverse 289.png Middleverse 291.png Middleverse 292.png Middleverse 318.png Middleverse 323.png Middleverse 325.png Middleverse 328.png Middleverse 331.png Middleverse 332.png Middleverse 335.png Middleverse 336.png Middleverse 337.png Middleverse 338.png Middleverse 339.png Middleverse 341.png Middleverse 342.png Middleverse 344.png Middleverse 345.png Middleverse 346.png Middleverse 347.png Middleverse 348.png Middleverse 349.png Middleverse 350.png Turn of the Rogue Turn of Rogue 16.png Turn of Rogue 17.png Turn of Rogue 19.png Turn of Rogue 20.png Turn of Rogue 22.png Turn of Rogue 24.png Turn of Rogue 28.png Turn of Rogue 29.png Turn of Rogue 30.png Turn of Rogue 36.png Turn of Rogue 38.png Turn of Rogue 39.png Turn of Rogue 41.png Turn of Rogue 43.png "SpykeCam" Survival of the Fittest SurvivaloftheFittest.png Shadowed Past ShadowedPast.png PortalKurt.png "Grim Reminder" "The Cauldron - Part 1" The Cauldron - Part 2 TheCauldronII.png |-|Season Two= "Growing Pains" "Power Surge" Bada-Bing Bada-Boom! BadaBingBadaBoom.png Fun and Games Kurt Wagner.png "The Beast of Bayville" "Adrift" "On Angel's Wings" "African Storm" "Joyride" "Walk on the Wild Side" "Operation: Rebirth" "Mindbender" Shadow Dance ShadowDance.png "Retreat" "The HeX Factor" "Day of Reckoning - Part 1" "Day of Reckoning - Part 2" |-|Season Three= "Day of Recovery" The Stuff of Heroes StuffofHeroes.png "Mainstream" "The Stuff of Villains" "Blind Alley" "X-Treme Measures" "The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" "Self Possessed" "Under Lock and Key" "Cruise Control" "X23" "Dark Horizon - Part 1" "Dark Horizon - Part 2" |-|Season Four= "Impact" "No Good Deed" "Target X" "Sins of the Son" "Uprising" Cajun Spice Cajun Spice 13 - Rogue bumps into Kurt.png Cajun Spice 14 - Kurt's Cold Shoulder.png Cajun Spice 15 - Rogue tries apologizing to Kurt.png Cajun Spice 16 - Kurt's Cold Shoulder 2.png Cajun Spice 17 - Is Rogue leaving.png Cajun Spice 18.5 - Kurt upset about Rogue leaving.png Cajun Spice 18.5 - Just Walk Away 2.png Cajun Spice 46 - Kurt and Sam.png Cajun Spice 47 - Kurt teleports away.png Cajun Spice 59 - Anyone seen the Prof.png Cajun Spice 60 - Anyone seen the Porf 2.png Cajun Spice 64 - Kurt and Logan.png Cajun Spice 67 - Kurt tells Logan Rogue's missing.png Cajun Spice 68 - Logan and Kurt.png Cajun Spice 69 - Kurt explains.png Cajun Spice 70 - Kurt explanis more.png Cajun Spice 174.png Cajun Spice 248.png Cajun Spice 249.png Cajun Spice 252.png Cajun Spice 279.png Cajun Spice 280.png Cajun Spice 281.png Cajun Spice 282.png Cajun Spice 284.png Cajun Spice 296.png Cajun Spice 297.png Cajun Spice 298.png Cajun Spice 386.png Cajun Spice 387.png Cajun Spice 388.png Cajun Spice 402.png Cajun Spice 407.png Cajun Spice 408.png Cajun Spice 410.png Cajun Spice 415.png Cajun Spice 419.png Cajun Spice 423.png Cajun Spice 424.png Cajun Spice 426.png Cajun Spice 427.png Cajun Spice 439.png Cajun Spice 451.png Cajun Spice 453.png Cajun Spice 454.png Cajun Spice 455.png "Ghost of a Chance" "Ascension - Part 1" Ascension - Part 2 AscensionII.png |-|Production Art= Credits Opening Credits - X-Kids Group Shot.png Opening Credits - X-Men II.png Opening Credits - Nightcrawler.png Opening Credits - Nightcrawler II.png Opening Credits - Kurt, Scott, Evan and Jean.png Opening Credits - X-Men.png Ending Credits - Nightcrawler.png |-|Outfits= Category:Character Galleries